Dare
by unused account58645374
Summary: The girls of Fairy Tail play a game. What dare will Levi get?
1. Mission?

Dare Disclaimer: Uh yeah Fairy Tail isn't mine, if it was NatsuXGray would be canon

Lucy was invited to stay with the girls at Fairy Hills for the weekend, Lucy, Visca, Jubia, Kana, Levi, Mirajane and Erza were all in the main lobby, sat in a circle playing truth or dare. Kana who had been sober for about an hour was getting very irratable much to the amusement of her comerades.

"So Erza truth or dare?" Mira asked giggling at the Titania as she became flustered. "U-um truth."

Mira grinned devilishly, Erza gulped. "Is it true that you and Lucy are an item?"

Lucy sqeaked and spluttered into her drink. Erza's face flushed a deep crimson almost matching her hair. The girls burst out laughing.

"OH BE QUIET ... yes, yes it's true." Erza huffed.

Silence, then "WOAH SERIOUSLY?" Erza laughed at everyones shocked faces. "Oh my it is true." Mira responded.

Erza chose her next victim. "Visca dare or dare?"

"Hey thats not fair!"

"Too bad you don't have a choice... I dare you to ask out Arzack tomorrow, you two clearly like each other and i'm tired of nothing progressing between you two, remember i'll be watching you all day tomorrow until you ask him."

Visca gasped and her cheeks turned a violent shade of cherry, the girl was too shy around Arzack and nervous about asking him but she did like him very much.

Jubia and Lucy cooed Visca and babbled on about how cute they were together.

"THATS IT!" Kana burst out. "IF I HAVE TO BE SOBER FOR 3 DAYS THEN I'M MAKING SOMEONE ELSE SUFFER WITH ME!"

"LEVI! I dare you to convince Gazille to go on a mission with you and then carry out said mission!"

Everyone stared at Levi who had considerably paled. Sure she had forgiven him when he saved her and he was their nakama now, but she was still afraid of him and everyone in the guild hated him, her team mates included. Then again she was intrigued by him and had wanted to know more about him, not that she'd ever admit that to anyone.

"L-Levi are you ok, you don't have to go through with it if you don't want to, I mean after what he done to you." Mira soothed.

Levi swallowed and spoke up "N-no it's fine, i'll do it."

Once again everyone was shocked. _Oh no did I really say that?. _Levi thought.

"Wow Levi, you're really brave, Jubia is impressed"

"Hehe thanks Jubia, I think i'm going to dare you now Kana as payback!"

Levi arrived at the guild early as to avoid Jet and Droy who would never approve of her so much as glancing at Gazille let alone going on a mission with him. She hoped that Gazille would be at the guild early, that way she could take the time to get on friendly terms with him before trying to convince him. Glancing around the spacious hall she spotted him alone at a table near the wall. Mira winked at her knowingly as she passed by her to serve beverages to the few other members in the guild. For such an hour it wasn't surprising that the guild was barely occupied but it still felt abnormal to Levi everytime she saw it like that.

Levi took a deep breath and sat opposite Gazille, taking an old book out in the process. She could feel his gaze on her but she pretended not to notice and immersed herself in the ancient tome. After a moment Gazille decided he didn't care and downed the rest of his drink. Levi let out a mental sigh of relief. No matter how small, this kind of tolerance was a start and she could use that.

Erza came in and sat down next to Levi then ruffled her blue locks, while spying on Visca who was slowly approaching Arzack. Levi grinned to herself, she had to see this. "What did you threaten her with Erza?" she asked. "Oh just an old favourite that I used to use on Natsu and Gray." She replied in fake innocence. Levi snickered "Poor Visca." Gazille silently watched the exchange with a slight curiosity then turned to what they were looking at.

The cowgirl Visca greeted her team mate Arzack, both of them blushed slightly when they were around each other. _So they like each other huh? How pathetic._ Gazille thought, he eyed the two women in front of him. _Since when was my table so popular?_

Erza victory punched the air as the two gunners embraced and made declarations of feelings to each other. "My work here is done, have fun Levi." She made her way to congratulate the two lovebirds. Levi smiled and returned to reading her book.

This routine carried on for a week. Levi would arrive at the guild early, sit opposite Gazille at his table and read until her team mates arrived and pick a request from the board. Returning later in the day and sit at the table adjacent Gazille's (If he was there that is) and chatter to Jet and Droy. Today was no exception. Levi woke up, showered, got dressed and ate. The girls wished her luck as usual when she left. Arriving at the guild early she sat opposite Gazille. Today's book was titled _Advanced Runes for Enchantments_. It was very interesting for the bookworm, decoding was a specialty of hers so the book was a gold mine of information. She'd read half of it by the time Gazille spoke up. "Hey, I think your little friends want to see you."

Startled Levi looked up at the dragon slayer "W-what?" Gazille pointed behind her. The room was packed with guild members _When did that happen? Wait that means i've been here longer than I intended, Oh no!_ At the far end of the room Jet and Droy were glaring at the two. Levi gulped.

"Thanks Gazille, I'll go see them." Then she scurried away after them.

"What do you think you're doing Levi?" Jet fumed, she had never seen the two this angry. "Well I was reading" She replied honestly.

"You know what I mean!"

"Yeah!" Droy agreed.

_These two are starting to piss me off, it's none of their business what I decide to do. They know i'm over that incident and yet they can't let go of their hatred. They think they can just control what I do because they don't like it, WHAT IS UP WITH THAT?_

"JUST SHUT UP!"

The whole guild went silent, Levi never, and I mean NEVER got angry, it just wasn't possible. Jet and Droy were stunned, shock clearly showing on their features.

"You two are acting like little brats, what makes you think that you have any say in what I do! God I am so ashamed to just look at you two right now!" She shoved past them and stomped out of the guild. Everyone was thunderstruck, they couldn't believe what had happened.

The next morning Gazille arrived at the guild at his normal time. The few members of the guild that got up up early were starting rumors about him and the bookworm chick, obviously they were idiots, _then again after the commotion yesterday, these early risers would think that. That girl went fucking psycho on her team mates ... she's one weird chick and most likely the only person to have ever thanked me for something. *sigh* Shouldn't she have more reason than anyone to hate me? So why does she sit with me?_ Gazille was shaken from his mental train of thought as a book was slammed down in front him, clearly this girl was still pissed.

"Good morning Gazille."

"...Mornin."

For about ten minutes she struggled to concentrate on her book, mumbling about 'stupid, overprotective bastards' whom he could only assume were her team mates.

"Uh hey ... Levi?" _What am I doing?_

Levi glanced up from her book, surprised that he spoke to her, just like yesterday. "Yes?"

The girl, Levi looked at him curiously, for what on earth could he possibly want? "Why are you here?"

"Uh i'm a guild member it's normal."

"No, why are you **here**? You know what I mean."

The blue haired mage contemplated her answer for a moment, the iron master waited patiently. Then.

"I guess it's more peaceful over here, you know how rowdy the members are ... and I guess you know I like to read a lot, so yeah..." A drop of sweat slid down her cheek, lying through her teeth wasn't something Levi usually liked to do. However she persevered for fear of what the girls would do to her for backing out, those women can be very, what was the word, sadistic.

Gazille huffed but accepted the answer, it was believable enough, but she should still hate him which is what confused him to no end. "Alright, what was that freakout about yesterday?"

Levi once again put on the spot quickly forced an answer out of her throat. "Ah lets just say things have been ... tense for my team lately ... and I guess they when they saw me sitting here they got a bit ... uh, peeved, because uh you know they sort of h-"

"Yeah yeah I get it they hate me big whoop, so does everyone here, I was expecting that when I arrived here."

Levi kept her head down. How on earth was she supposed to answer to that? The cogs in her brain worked furiously to formulate a response however she was beaten to the punch.

"HEY GAZILLE FIGHT ME, I DEMAND A REMATCH!" Natsu landed on the wooden table with a loud thump. The force of the impact sent Levi's book flying which hit Elfman on the back of his head. Who promptly punched the person behind him shouting about how men settle matters up front and not be sneaky scoundrels. Naturally things went downhill from there and the normal fight broke out.

Levi shrieked as Macau landed on the table in front of her. Escaping the chaos she exited the guild.

Returning a couple of hours later, Levi scrutinised the request board, she needed to do something productive for a while, if she didn't she knew that she'd keep thinking about her fight the previous day._ Apprehending bandits ... simple enough but the pay is too low. Escorting a nobleman ... too tedious. Uck why aren't there any good ones?_ Levi felt the presence of someone behind her looking over the board, Levi payed no attention to it, it was probably Nav, he usually frequented the board.

"Can't decide huh?"

Levi jolted straight, she knew that voice. Turning around she saw that Gazille was the one who'd been behind her, not Nav. Levi gulped. Gazille reached out to the board plucking a request from it. The proximity between her and Gazille was much too close for her liking. "How about this one?"

Curious she took the paper from his hand, it read: A group of thugs took over an abandoned warehouse in Oshibana, they are carrying out evil deeds throughout the city, please eradicate them. Reward 170,000 jewels.

_170,000 jewels! no way!_ "This looks great. Why'd you pick it out though?"

"You're not going on a mission with your lackeys are you? Being on bad terms and everything. So why don't you join me with this one. I owe you for the company."

Levi blushed, _wait WHAT? Was this really happening? Mission ... looks like I get to fulfill my dare_. The female mage felt the tension leave her body as she let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Gazille, you don't know how much I appreciate that right now. When shall we leave?"

"Uh, how about an hour, we can meet back here."

"Sounds good, see you then." Levi practically beamed as she made her way to the dorm in Fairy Hills. She rummaged around her room for the various items she was going to bring. So far she located the usual, clothes, food, certain female items and a couple of books. Kana helped her sift through her belongings trying to find her purse. "Damn Levi, it's like a Labyrinth in here, how is it possible for one person to own this many books let alone read them?"

"Oh? What about you Kana, i've seen those barrels you've stashed away in your room. Leave my books alone and i'll leave your alcohol alright?"

"Hmph alright. You know, I'm surprised that you actually got this far, sorry for putting this on you I guess I was really ratty at the time."

"It's alright Kana, I don't mind, besides it isn't that bad you know." Levi smiled to herself. Kana opened her mouth to say something but decided against it, opting instead to look at Levi as if she'd grown an extra head.

"What?"

"N-nothing, just never imagined anyone to say 'not that bad' about Gazille, especially you."

Levi blushed and ignored Kana's comment. Picking up her purse and hefting her rucksack over her shoulders she bid Kana goodbye who in turn wished her luck. She met Gazille back at the guild and the two walked out next to each other discussing travel routes. Their interaction had gained an audience and the early risers spread rumors like wildfire to the rest of the members. _This is going to be a long trip_, Levi sighed.

Walking through Magnolia was surprisingly peaceful for Levi, whilst packing she had been worried about how nervous she was going to be. But walking with Gazille was strangely calming, the gentle breeze comforted her and the sound of Gazille's breaths lulled her into a sense of peace. Gazille on the other hand felt neither calm or peace, he was just indifferent from what Levi could glean from his expression. Every now and then passersby would stop and stare at the odd couple.

Reaching the train station the two set off on the start of their journey. Gazille chose a seperate compartment of the train away from prying eyes, Levi was thankful for this as she'd get another chance to get to know Gazille better.

"So whats your deal huh?"

"Huh?"

"Well i've been wondering, your the only person in the guild who talks to me, when you have every reason to hate me."

Levi stared at him, _well thats true, but_. "I'm over that already, i've forgiven you. Besides you saved me from Luxus I think that makes up for it."

"No it doesn't, we're not equal yet."

"How so?" Her brow furrowed, pondering what else there was to it.

"Take your top off."

"EXCUSE ME!"

"You heard me, that Phantom mark is still there right, thats why you've been covering your belly with that long top? Let me see that mark." He stated bluntly.

Levi was shocked, that was something she never expected them to talk about. She also knew that she had no way out of this predicament. Blushing furiously she fumbled about with her top pulling it over her head. She squeaked as Gazille leaned forward. Placing a calloused hand over her smooth skin. Levi twitched uncomfortably as he stared intently at the black mark of the Phantom guild still etched onto her. Pressing down slightly a flash of light illuminated the room, Gazille drew back his hand. The mark had seemingly dissolved into thin air. _No way!_

"Stop looking so surprised and put that back on, he looked away in embarrassment a faint pinkish tint resting on his cheeks. Levi put the top back on this time leaving it unzipped, exposing her abdomen as she was used to. "Thankyou."

"N-no problem."

The train slowed down and came to a stop. They had arrived.

Getting off the train the pair weaved their way through the metropolis into the city centre to find their client. Getting lost more than once Gazille had to rely on Levi's charisma for directions. He also had to practically drag Levi through the crowds of people as they neared their destination. Running through hordes of people while clutching the hand of a young mage was not something he was used to, though at that moment he could care less, all that mattered was getting their mission over with. Their mission ... the plural word was foreign to him.

"Hey Gazille you can stop now we're here."

Brought back to earth by Levi's words he peered up at the clients house, _of course it would be the freaking mayor!_ Gazille had delt with political clients before, it **never** ends well. The mayor's home itself was easily the most extravagent mansion in the city, it was furbished with priceless pieces of art which he could only deem pointless. The air carried the sickeningly sweet stench of fresh flowers and an ostentatious aura loomed over the Fairy Tail mages leeching at their sanity.

In that moment he realised that his hand was still wrapped around Levi's, he quickly drew his hand back as if burned, both mages turned away a light blush of embarassment on their cheeks.

Greeted by a young brunette maid the pair were guided into a waiting room. _He even had to get a maid, can't fetch us himself hmph!_

A middle aged pot bellied man entered the room, their client had arrived _... that damn plural again!_

"Oi Gazille it's this way."

"Oh be quiet it's not my fault you're so good at navigating this horrible place."

"If you're going to be like that maybe I should leave and let you find your own way there!"

"...I'll be good."

"Yeah I thought so."

Upon being relayed the information about the request, the mayor had given the pair a map as a more accurate guide through the labyrinth-esque city, evening was creeping over the horizon so the odd duo headed towards the inn that the mayor '_generously_' provided them accomodation for. _Hey we don't get to pay, thats a plus_. The inn was quaint and traditional, it had a homey feel about it that Levi loved. She decided that they should take the rest of the day off and start tomorrow, getting used to the bustling city and finding time to relax she was very eager about.

"Here are your keys ma'am."

The woman at the reception wore a simple red yukata, her long black hair was pulled back into a neat bun, she smiled at the two warily, mages often frequented these traditional style inns and mages from Fairy Tail always caused trouble. Noticing the woman's apprehension Levi gave her a reassuring smile "Thank you."

Levi dropped her rucksack next to a futon and examined the room with Gazille. She could get used the traditional atmosphere.

"Hey i'm going to the hotsprings i'll be back later."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

Soaking in the warm water was pure bliss, it was the first time Levi had been in a hotspring for she preferred showers like the ones at Fairy Hills. Being submersed in the spring and watching the steam rising upwards was calming to her. "Hey so you're one of the mages that's helping out with the thug problem?"

Startled Levi faced the woman who spoke to her. She seemed to be about her age maybe a little older.

"Um yes, how did you know."

"Oh, I knew the mages were going to stay here, one of the maids at the mayor's place is a good friend of mine, she told me."

"I see."

"Anyway I could tell just by looking at you that you're a mage. You see I walked by you a couple of times in the streets, hey you know that guy who was with you, you two seemed pretty close, are you two together, you look so adorable, you were even holding hands."

"Waaah! What?" Levi's face heated up instantly as she became flustered.

"Oh my, you're not together? But you look so close. Hmm."

"P-please excuse me!" Sloshing through the water she raced to the exit the woman stared after her dumbfounded.

The night sky was an inky blue by the time Gazille set out his futon, hearing rapid footsteps in the hall he turned around to see a very agitated Levi bursting into the room._ Geez what on earth happened to her?_ Getting a closer look he could see that her face resembled a tomato and that she daren't look him in the face. _Now that's weird, what on earth is up with that strange chick_. After a moment she also got out her futon and bid Gazille goodnight. All through the night she had her back faced toward him, how did he know? Because every now and then he kept glancing at her, wondering what got her so worked up. But he wasn't worried or anything _pfft as if_ ... Another glance ... _go to sleep Gazille, get yourself together man and just confront her in the morning._


	2. Flashbacks and fights

Apologies in advance for the lateness and the fail fight scene.

Rays of sunshine filtering through the curtains gently stirred the female mage. Groaning groggily as she awoke and promptly rolling over, facing away from the intruding light. However on her other side lay the sleeping form of Gazille Reitfox, instantly her face flushed crimson, recalling a certain conversation from the hotspring._ Oh my gosh that was so embarrassing and how on earth could that woman think that the two of us are ... IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!_ After forcefully calming her mental train of thought Levi noted that Gazille actually looked kinda cute when he was sleeping _NO NO NO! don't go there Levi! You are not supposed to think like that, get yourself together girl!_ Composing herself once more she scrutinized the dragon slayer more closely.

Gazille had a peaceful expression and stray strands of black hair draped over his face as he slept on. His chest rising and falling with every breath he took. The dreaded blush returned with a vengeance when she noticed that Gazille was also shirtless, though she would deny it if anyone asked her, she had to admit that Gazille was a sexy man ... with muscles and s... _Dammit i'm doing it again! STUPID ARROGANT DRAGON SLAYER!_ _Why are you doing this?_ _And where are these thoughts coming from?_

Said dragon slayer decided in that moment it was time to wake up. Slowly opening his eyes he was faced with what seemed to be a tomatoe glaring at him _What is up with her? And why is she giving me that evil look?_ "Um, morning?"

"YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!" _WHAT? What did I do?_

If looks could kill Gazille would have been dead and buried by now. _Seriously how did I get myself into this predicament?_ The Fairy Tail duo were currently sitting in one of Oshibana's popular cafe's, Levi fuming quietly whilst eating strawberry ice-cream and Gazille squirming uncomfortably due to the tense atmosphere.

_Flashback_

_Following Levi's outburst she ran to the bathroom and locked herself away, Gazille meanwhile was wondering what the hell was going on! After he got dressed the bathroom door opened and Levi came out, changed and looking a little calmer. She threw Gazille a smile and said "Lets get breakfast." In that instant the iron master knew why the chick had been acting weird. _PMS gotta be._ Oh how wrong he was, oblivious to Levi's inner turmoil._

_The pair walked around the city looking for a good place to eat, the streets were less clustered in the morning so the two could get a better look at the buildings and shops, familiarising themselves with the area. _

_Gazille was about to ask if she had any particular place in mind when Levi had dragged him into a quaint little cafe. The place was admittedly too girly for him but believing Levi to be 'womanly' right now he decided against complaining, defeating monsters and strong enemies he was good at, dealing with the mood swings of females he was not._

_The two ate their meal's in silence, not sure how to start a conversation. However Gazille still wanted answers about the previous night, so when they finished he ordered her a dessert and himself a coffee, not ready to leave just yet, much to the suspicion of the blue haired mage. Being cautiously optimistic he finally spoke up._

_"Levi?"_

_"Uwah, yes?" _Still jumpy around me huh?

_"I'll just get straight to the point since i'm not good at talking. What was up with you last night? You were acting really, uh strange."_

_Levi's cheeks lit up for the third time that day. "W-why do you ask!"_

?_ "Because it's bothering me ok, why are you so defensive all of a sudden?"_

_"I am not being defensive!" She snapped._

_"YES you are, you crazy chick, whats up with you?"_

_"...WHAT!"_

_End of Flashback._

The two mages had bantered back and forth like that for awhile and Gazille still didn't get any answers. Levi felt ashamed with herself by lashing out like that. She didn't know what she could do to set things straight again. Feeling her emotions boiling up inside her again she did the only thing that she could think of. The spoon clattered on the table still half covered in melting ice-cream, the bell by the door rang loudly. She ran.

Levi ran as fast as she could, blind to the world in her panic stricken haste, bumping into anyone and everyone. When the burning in her lungs was too much to bare she came to a stop, gulping down oxygen as if her life depended on it. Senses rebooted she took in her surroundings, _i'm in a park ... but just a second ago I was, Oh no! What have I done?_

Levi ran a hand nervously through her hair and collapsed onto the nearest bench. She tried desperately to keep her panic at bay as she looked around her. The park was certainly the most rural area in the city and it definitely **wasn't **the little cafe where she had left the (now probably fuming) dragon slayer. _How could I be so stupid? And since when do I ever let emotions like that guide me?_

"Oh my, what are you doing here by yourself dear?"

Startled, Levi whipped her head up quickly, her heart beating rapidly. _Ack! It's that lady from the hotspring!_

"O-oh I got seperated from my p-partner, we were uh ..." The woman giggled to herself quietly. "It's alright I understand, if you don't want to talk about it I won't push you."

Levi allowed herself a small smile "Thankyou." _As nice as this is, I really don't need this right now, Gazille will be furious and on top of that he doesn't know his way around and I have the stupid map!_

"Are you alright dear? You seem a bit stressed ... I'll tell you what, my home is near here, why don't you stay with me until you calm down."

_What the? Why is she doing this for me, I don't even know this woman! Still she seems nice ... and thats all she's ever been to me... I'll risk it._

"Alright thankyou very much."

"Thats alright, you can tell me all about it if you want. Oh and you can call me Angie." Angie took Levi's hand and gently pulled her to her feet. "And i'm Levi."

"Levi huh? Thats a pretty name."

The woman Angie guided Levi from the park to the outskirts of the city, keeping Levi calm with her chatting, yet her mind kept straying to Gazille and her panic would bubble up inside her. _Something's not right. I'm just following a total stranger for no reason whatsoever, I can't believe i'm saying ... well thinking this, but I wish I was back with Gazille right now. I just can't stop feeling uneasy._

Clearing her mind once again Levi concentrated on the map she held out in front of her, marking the route she took as she walked. She carried on like that for a few minutes until she bumped into Angie who had abruptly stopped.

"Oh, sorry Angie I hadn't realised you stopped."

Angie smirked at the mage "It's fine, we're here now."

"What but, there aren't any houses out here?" Indeed there wasn't, the two women were located in front of a large warehouse, other smaller warehouses surrounding it. Levi's heart involuntarily started beating faster again. _Whats going on!_

Angie's smirk grew wider as she stared down the smaller girl. "Never trust strangers silly girl!" Her voice dripping with venom.

_SHIT! _Spinning around Levi found herself surrounded by numerous, rough looking men, all carrying a range of weapons like knives, maces and bats. A couple of them, she noticed, were mages too. _SHIT SHIT SHIT! What have I gotten myself into?_

The thugs circled the two women menacingly, Angie spoke up. "Confused are you? I'll fill you in then." Her speech rolled off her tongue in glee as she watched Levi squirm.

"My little maid friend whom I told you about earlier works for **me**. That imbecile of a mayor would never suspect that she passes on information to me. She told me of the two mages who were coming to fix the 'thug' problem, she gave me their description and shown me where they would be staying. So kind of her don't you think? ... I would have liked to have gotten rid of you in that hotspring but you ran away, that hurt my feelings you know!" She let out a bark of laughter as Levi glared at her.

"You bitch! How could you!" Levi screamed in anguish. "A-and if you r-really IF YOU REALLY WANTED TO GET RID OF ME, WHY DIDN'T YOU DURING THE NIGHT WHEN I WAS MOST VULNERABLE!"

The men surrounding her cackled loudly sending a shiver down her spine. Angie scowled at her. "Don't you dare talk to me like that! Ha-ha I guess you would wonder at that. We like to seperate our opponents before killing them off, so much easier don't you think."

"More like cowardly!"

"OH ENOUGH OF THIS, GET HER!" Angie ordered. The thugs leapt into action. Galvanised into action herself Levi quickly marked her position with an 'X' on the map and wrote on it the words 'transport' and 'Gazille'. The piece of paper disappeared in a flash of light just as the closest thug leapt at her and brought down his sword.

_She ran out on me! She ran out on __**me**__! SHE FUCKING RAN OUT ON ME!_

Gazille rampaged down Oshibana's busiest streets, locals panicking in fear of the dragon. Pushing through the crowd he tried desperately to detect Levi's trail with his dragon slayer's nose, but it was all in vain. _Theres too many fucking people in this place I can't pick up her scent ... and SHE RAN OUT ON ME! ... uh not that I care or anything, it was just damn rude ... yeah._

He had searched for the girl for about an hour now, the sun was starting to set in the sky bathing the city in a pinkish hue. The numbers of people thinned as they left the streets, returning to their homes and families, it was a remarkable sight when the streets were empty, eerily peaceful, like the calm before a storm, a busy human storm.

Gazille turned around the corner to find himself in a small park, _wow, didn't know this place had any green in it. _Sighing dejectedly the metal user slumped onto the nearest bench.

As he was planning where to search next a blinding white light illuminated the area with a flash temporarily blinding him. "WHAT THE HELL!" Senses on alert he quickly rubbed his eyes and a thin piece of parchment landed softly on the ground in front of him. He picked it up with curiosity. _What the fuck? _Two words faded out of sight when he looked upon the sheet and his heart filled with dread when he realised that it was **his** map and where it must have come from.

Levi was in trouble.

He knew it.

_Flashback_

_Levi shoved past the two members of the Shadow Gear, stomping out of the guild. Everyone was thunderstruck, they couldn't believe what happened. _Woah, whats up with bookworm?

_Natsu sat next to Gazille the exact same thought running through his head. "Hey Gazille?"_

_"What!"_

_"Che, no need to be so grumpy. Anyway you know that game us guys had the other day?"_

_"What about it?"_

_"Well your dare was to go on a mission with her right? Maybe you can convince her after this, she'll want to get away from those two for awhile, it'll cheer her up ... I think."_

_"... I'll think about it."_

_End of Flashback  
_

_Why did I accept that stupid dare in the first place, now she's in danger and it's all my fucking fault!_ Following the directions on the map Gazille tore through the city in no time. Running past a couple of warehouses he stopped in his tracks. The sight in front of him making his blood boil.

Levi was backed into a corner looking roughed up, two mages ganging up on her, five unconscious thugs littered the ground around her and others were cheering the magic users on. A blonde woman watched the scene from the back. _These people are going to DIE!_

Levi breathed heavily, forcing herself to stay concious, the jeering of those descipable thugs invading her ears as she desperately tried to get away from the mages, one she could handle, two she couldn't. "You're going down girlie." The mage closest to her snickered, the other advancing on her quickly. Stumbling backwards she tripped over one of the thugs that she managed to knock out earlier and fell to the floor. _No, this can't be happening! Now what am I going to do!_

WHAM! An iron fist collided with the first mage's head sending him flying. The other fell to the floor a second later, his head hacked off by an arm blade. Levi gasped in surprise and horror. However relief flooded into her as she saw Gazille looming over her, extending a hand toward her he pulled Levi to her feet. _Thankgoodness, I am so glad you made it._

Infuriated cries sounded behind them and the dragon turned around, his bone chilling glare silencing the men straight away.

"Who is responsible for this?" He hissed.

Angie stepped forward, a scowl planted firmly on her face. "I am, what of it?" She spat.

"You shall **pay** for what you've done!" He growled in response. He charged forward slicing up the thugs on his way blinded by his hate for the blonde bitch in front of him, letting out a blood-curdling cry he unleashed his iron dragon's roar.

Angie fell to the ground.

"She won't be getting up again, I can guarantee it."

"Oh Gazille." Levi sobbed.

He walked over to her and brushed a blue lock of hair behind her ear. "Don't worry me like that again." He whispered. Blood red eyes met chocolate brown and the shaken girl fell forward as unconciousness gripped her. Catching the young mage in his arms Gazille carried her bridal style back to the inn, a small smile resting on his face as he cradled her body against him.


End file.
